Mega Man Xtreme 2
Mega Man Xtreme 2, known in Japan as , is the second and last Mega Man X series game on the Game Boy Color, released in 2001. The story of the game is said to take place between Mega Man X3 and Mega Man X4. While it is gameplay-wise a remix of Mega Man X2 and X3 similar to its predecessor, more effort was put into original content such as the DNA Soul system, some slightly redesigned level layouts, more unique bosses and a playable Zero. Like Mega Man Xtreme, the graphics and music are remade in 8-bit quality similar to a Gameboy game, due to the Game Boy Color's limitations. This game is currently available for download on the 3DS Nintendo eShop. Story All over the world Reploids are having their programs (memories and personalities) suddenly erased, becoming like hollow shells. This phenomenon was named "Erasure". One day, the readings of Reploids in "Laguz Island" in the Southern Ocean had instantly vanished, and the Maverick Hunters X and Zero received the orders to investigate the island to attempt to determine what is going on and who is behind the soul erasures. Game modes X Mission and Zero Mission: In the beginning, only those two modes are available. In X Mission, X is the main character and the four Mavericks are Launch Octopus, Volt Catfish, Neon Tiger and Flame Mammoth. In Zero Mission, the player controls Zero, who must fight Overdrive Ostrich, Wire Sponge, Tunnel Rhino and Blast Hornet. After the four Mavericks are beaten, then players can enter the final stages and are given the ability to switch between X and Zero at any time by going into the pause menu or pressing Select. The character not chosen by the player at the start has all of his armor parts, but can't use any special weapons. In the last level, the hunters split up again; X takes on Berkana and Zero takes Gareth. After completing one of these modes, the player can save to continue the other character's mode, starting with the weapons from the bosses of the first mode chosen and any remaining DNA Souls. Like before, the character from the other mode can't use Special Weapons. Extreme Mode: After completing the two previous modes, this mode will be unlocked. It can also be unlocked by buying it for 2000 DNA Souls. Both characters are playable from the beginning, and all eight Mavericks from both modes will appear. However, only the character that defeats the boss will obtain his weapon, leaving the player to choose which weapons each character will obtain. In the level where only one character is playable, which path the player can go depends on the character they are playing as when the cutscene is triggered and the hunters split up. After this level, players gain access to the true final level of the game and both characters are playable again. This level has a rematch with the eight Mavericks, a fight against Sigma, and a different ending. Boss Attack Mode: This mode is unlocked after completing Extreme Mode, or by buying it for 2000 DNA Souls. It is a time attack against the bosses and the player can choose between two paths. The right path is a fight against the eight Mavericks from this game, and the left path is against the eight bosses from Mega Man Xtreme. Both X and Zero can use all eight weapons and all parts are available to them, but they don't have armor upgrades without use of a code or Sub-Tanks. Bosses in Extreme Mode.]] First boss: Skullhead Mega Man X Mode: Zero Mode: Extreme Mode: Final bosses: (Reploid Research Laboratory) *Velguarder *Isaz and Sowilo *Berkana (X only) *Gareth (Zero only) *Rematch with Mavericks (Extreme mode only) *Sigma (Extreme mode only) Boss Attack only: *Armored Armadillo (Weakness: Tri-Thunder) *Chill Penguin (Weakness: Fire Wave) *Flame Stag (Weakness: Marine Tornado/Fish Fang) *Magna Centipede (Weakness: Earth Gaizer/Bomb Bee) *Morph Moth (Weakness: Ray Claw/Rising, Fire Wave) *Spark Mandrill (Weakness: Strike Chain/Lightning) *Storm Eagle (Weakness: Sonic Slicer/Dash (Mega Man Xtreme)) *Wheel Gator (Weakness: Tornado Fang/Drill Crush) Development Mega Man Xtreme 2 was developed and published by Capcom. The game was first announced for release in Japan in March 2001, with Capcom later announcing that it would be localized for western territories on May 16, 2001.Lopez, Miguel (Mar 30, 2001). "First look: Rockman X2: Soul Eraser GBC". GameSpot. Retrieved October 13, 2011."Capcom Announces Massive Line-Up of Products for Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color." (Press release). Business Wire. May 16, 2001. Retrieved October 13, 2011. Illustrator Haruki Suetsugu was responsible for designing the games characters and Japanese packaging. Feeling that Game Boy cartridges packages were to small for illustrations with lots of detail, Suetsugu decided to go with bold simple close-ups of the main characters to convey the games main attraction, the ability to play as X and Zero, and to show that they would be joined by Iris.Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.80-81. Retrieved on October 14, 2011. Suetsugu stated that he was happy to be able to draw Iris again, as he felt sorry for her because of the role she played in Mega Man X4.Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.46. Retrieved on October 14, 2011. As Xtreme 2 was set as a prequel in an earlier timeframe, he adjusted her design giving her a more youthful schoolgirl look to make her appear to be still in training. The two new original villains, Berkana and Gareth, were designed as a witch and a knight respectively to tie them in with the medieval theme set with Zain and Geemel from the previous Xtreme game. Also, following his instructions for Gareth to make a "knight and his lion", Suetsugu designed and illustrated a lion companion for Gareth that for unknown reasons did not appear in-game. Suetsugu jokingly remarks, "If the player could just assume that the lion loyally follows Gareth everywhere, but not in anyway that is visually confirmable within the game, that would be great." Gallery Cover Art MMXtrm2cover.jpg|US cover art. Screenshots MMXtreme2.png|Title screen Video Trivia Gameplay & links to other games * The "Erasure Incident" is mentioned in part of the dialogue in Mega Man X6 (specifically, when X is looking at Isoc's blank remains). * Part of the gameplay in Mega Man Xtreme 2 involves switching between the two playable characters, apparently a precursor to the feature seen from Mega Man X7 onwards. * Mega Man Xtreme 2 bears some elements from the games The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons, with Berkana and Gareth being a possible nod to the villains Veran and Onox, respectively. As both Oracle games and Mega Man Xtreme 2 were developed by Capcom for the Game Boy Color in roughly the same time period, this may be more than simple coincidence. ** Coincidentally, Onox's final form in the Oracle games bears a striking resemblance to Wolf Sigma, albeit more draconic than lupine. Secrets * If the player holds the Select button while choosing the Boss Attack mode, X and Zero will start this mode with complete armor. Typos & glitches * The "Reploid Research Laboratory" is called "Reploid Research Lavatory" in the first scene of the game. * All speeches have a quotation mark in the beginning, but none at the end of the quote. * If X's Giga Attack is used while he is on ladder, a glitch will occur. ** A glitch will also occur if Zero uses Tri-Thunder repeatedly on Launch Octopus. This will cause Zero to be stuck in one place and will require a reset of the game unless the player is able to defeat Launch Octopus; even if he does defeat the boss, the graphics will remain glitched. Minor peculiarities * In the final level of Zero Mission, Iris contacts Zero and warns him that he's fallen into their trap. She does not, however, contact X. * Oddly enough, this is one of the two games where the bosses are refought in their original rooms from their stages rather than in separate rooms in the fortress during the boss rush, the other game being Mega Man 5. However, in the unlockable Boss Battle mode, the Mavericks from the first Mega Man Xtreme are fought in eight identical rooms. * This is one of two instances (the second one a secret in Mega Man X5) in the X series that Dr. Light gives upgrades to Zero's armor. *This is the only game since its original introduction where Zero does not gain the ability to Double Jump. See also *List of Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies *Mega Man Xtreme 2 walkthrough *Mega Man Xtreme 2 Damage Data Chart (X) *Mega Man Xtreme 2 Damage Data Chart (Zero) References External links *Rockman X2: Soul Eraser in Capcom's Japanese site (archive) Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 Category:Mega Man X series games Category:Game Boy games Category:Nintendo 3DS games